How to Make a Dragon Jealous Part 2
by Kagehime3
Summary: One week after their visit prompted Gajeel to finally take action with Levy; Sting and Rouge return looking for another fight. What will happen for Lucy when Sting tries to push her further? NaLu LEMON! GaLe


**As requested, a Sting x Lucy x Natsu continuation of How to Make a Dragon Jealous... this time with a LEMON! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Sting and Rouge make a return visit to Magnolia only a week after Rouge incited the iron dragon slayer to finally act on his attraction to Levy. So what will come about from this repeat encounter?**

**As always, I do no own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>It was a rare peaceful day for Lucy Heartfilia. After waking up to a Natsu-less apartment, she found herself able to focus on her book, take a relaxing bath, and head to the guild to see Levy for a little bit before heading out to shop for groceries. For once she had the whole morning to do what she wanted without a hyper pink haired dragon slayer and blue flying cat following her around. But as she worked her way to the fish market with a basket full of food for her eventual houseguests, she knew the quiet wouldn't last long.<p>

"Oi, beautiful, didn't think you could eat that much food," Lucy suddenly heard before a toned arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, and the grinning face of Sting Eucliffe came into her line of sight.

She shuddered inwardly before trying to pull free of the Sabertooth dragon slayer's grip, wondering why he was once again back in Magnolia after he and his partner visited only a week before.

"What the hell are you doing here again?" She hissed as she pulled away, grabbing a package of fish before attempting to put more distant between herself and Sting.

"I just wanted to come see my favorite celestial mage is all," the ever arrogant man answered, quickly catching up to the retreating woman to return his arm to her shoulders.

Lucy scoffed at his excuse, once again trying to shrug his arm from her, "You're just here to pick another fight with Natsu."

"Well, that's true, too," Sting nodded before grinning down at the other blonde, "but I still get the extra benefit of seeing you."

"Ugh, persistent as ever, even if it is just to piss Natsu off," Lucy groaned, slumping in defeat as she just accepted the fact that the man wasn't leaving her until Natsu came to chase him off.

As she continued to shop, the rival dragon slayer never leaving her side as they moved through the busy market, Lucy realized that the man was actually alone.

"Where's Rouge at?" She decided to ask, looking up at the blonde man as he shrugged, his arm still slung around her.

"Where else? Looking for Gajeel."

"That's too bad, I actually wanted to thank him," Lucy commented, giggling at her unwanted companion's confused look. "After you guys 'visited' last week, Levy and I were able to use his behavior to get Gajeel to finally make a move on her."

"So Gajeel and that little blue haired chick?" Sting laughed out after hearing her explanation. "Honestly never really expected that'd be his type, but whatever works, I guess."

"Yeah, today was actually the first time I saw them at the guild since that day," she laughed along with him. "Poor Laxus is apparently scarred from their… how to put it… make up session at the guild after they fought about Rouge. The moment he saw them walk into the guild today he immediately grabbed a bottle of liquor and downed it in a second."

Sting continued to laugh as the woman told him about the other dragon slayer and his new girlfriend, "They actually did it at the guild? Now that I can see him doing!"

As the two mages continued to make their way through the store, Lucy couldn't help but be amazed at how easily they were getting along, despite the fact that he was her best friend's rival and she typically couldn't stand the egotistical man. When she went to pay for her items, he even surprised her by taking her bags before they walked out.

"I must say," Lucy began, looking at the blonde dragon slayer with amazement, "I never took you to actually be a gentleman."

"What?" Sting asked; a look of mock hurt on his face. "Just because I'm using a girl to piss off another guy doesn't mean I don't know my manners!"

Lucy just laughed at his feigned offense before leading him through the streets back to her apartment, once again ignoring the fact that he kept his free arm draped over her shoulders.

"So…." Sting began after a few minutes of silence, tightening his grip on the blonde woman beside him to pull her closer, "How 'bout you and Natsu?"

"What about me and Natsu?" Lucy asked, giving the man a look of utter confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about. Did you use me to get Natsu to make a move on you?" He asked; amused when the shorter woman began blushing.

"Wha'… no… I mean… He's my best friend and teammate… He doesn't… I'd never…" Lucy stuttered in response, turning her bright red face from him before mumbling. "Wouldn't matter anyway, he'd be too dense to even know if he was jealous."

"Hmmmm, he isn't all that bright, that's true," Sting mused, "But he still got jealous, why else would I be using you."

Lucy remained silent trying to ignore the idea that Natsu may have feelings for her beyond friendship. Anytime she considered it in the past she ended up going crazy with denial, only to be let down in the end anyway.

"Come on, Lucy," Sting purred to the girl, leaning his face close to her ear, "Just admit you wouldn't mind the idea of him getting jealous and taking you."

"Hey look, there's my apartment! Thanks for carrying my things, Sting!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, once again attempting to escape from the dragon slayer.

As the celestial mage reached her door, she turned to try and quickly grab her things, but found them pulled out of her reach as Sting trapped her against the door with his body, his free hand resting against the wall by her head as he leaned his face down to her own.

"Hmmm, with the way your acting, I bet you're a virgin, right?" He whispered to her, his face hovering so his nose just barely brushed against her own. Sting chuckled at her wide eyed face and bright blush, tilting his face slightly as he leaned even closer. He subtly handed her bags to her, letting his hand gently run up her arm as he spoke again. "Even better, you've probably never even been kissed."

Lucy couldn't help but close her eyes as she tried to pull away, wishing she could just push through the door and escape the unwanted kiss she was sure she was about to receive. As she waited for the inevitable, though, she was startled by his sudden shout followed by what suspiciously sounded like a splash.

Snapping her eyes open, Lucy was shocked to see only pink hair as her best friend stood in front of her, his back to her as he glared out at the river in front of her house. Curious about what had just happened, she peeked around Natsu's tense frame to see a grinning Sting pull himself from the water.

"Nat-" she began, but was cut off when he turned his angry face to look at her. She knew he wasn't mad at her, but the pure rage she could see in his eyes had her shrinking away as her voice caught in her throat.

"Go inside, Lucy," Natsu commanded, his voice low and deadly calm as he once again turned his attention back to the rival dragon slayer approaching him.

Lucy only nodded before quickly turning to head into the apartment, but froze in the doorframe when Sting suddenly called out to her.

"Oi, beautiful!" He began, grinning mischievously at her when she glanced at him from the corner of one eye. "You're welcome!"

Lucy went wide eyed when she realized what he was telling her before Natsu's back once again blocked her view of the man, reminding her that she should get out of the way. As soon as her door was shut, she immediately heard Natsu's enraged shout before the tell tale sounds of another dragon slaying battle filtered in through the walls. As she walked to the kitchen with her groceries, she couldn't tell if it was the building that was shaking from their attacks, or if it was her own trembling that made walking difficult as she began to anticipate Natsu's arrival after the fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Fairy Tail:<p>

Tucked away in a corner of the guild, Gajeel happily sat with his girlfriend in his lap, her nose in a book while he silently watched her read. He had already tried to get her attention but when she didn't take the bait he settled for resting his head on her shoulder, occasionally nuzzling her neck, happy that he could at least be in her presence. Unfortunately his peace was interrupted as the guild suddenly went silent and a scent hit his nose that immediately had him tense, barely restraining the growl in his throat.

His sudden change in temperament gained Levy's attention in time to see Rouge Cheney silently slip into the seat across from them, a look of amusement painted across his face as he took in the sight of the couple.

"Hmmm, I guess dinner's a 'no' then?" The Sabertooth mage asked Levy, smirking when Gajeel let his growl loose while tightening his hold on the girl.

"Fuck off! I ain't in the mood to fight you for once!" The iron dragon snarled; his patience already at its limit with his presence.

"I can see that." Rouge nodded before glancing at the bluenette again, "I can tell by your scents that you two have been pretty busy since I last saw you."

Levy immediately let out of squeak of embarrassment before turning to hide her red face against her boyfriend's shoulder; Gajeel moving his hand to her hair to help hold her there.

"That ain't any of your business, so fuck off!"

Rouge could only laugh in amusement before shrugging in defeat, speaking quietly so the rest of the guild couldn't hear him. "Fine, I'll save it for another time. Though considering how heavily she smells of you, I'm sure you'll be too busy with a little brat running around the next time I see you."

Everyone in the guild couldn't help but watch in amazement as Gajeel's face drained of all color, Levy's reaction wasn't much better as she turned to look up at him. After a minute of the two staring at each other with wide eyes; Rouge chuckling the whole time as he watched their dilemma, Gajeel suddenly took on a look of intense thought.

"A kid with the Shrimp?" He mumbled in thought before shrugging, a wide grin spreading across his face as he turned back to his rival. "Gotta say that doesn't sound too bad."

"What?" Levy choked out before suddenly finding herself upside down over her boyfriend's shoulder once again.

"Let's go work on that," Gajeel commented as he walked off, waving a hand at the other dragon slayer as he made his way to the second story of the guild hall. "I'll fight ya later! But thanks for the idea!"

To say Rouge was shocked by Gajeel's behavior was an understatement as he watched with surprise written over his face as his rival stalked off with his girlfriend. He had been hoping to scare Gajeel enough to want to fight to distract himself from the idea of a having a kid so early in his relationship, not go and try to knock up the small bluenette. The Sabertooth dragon slayer was shaken out of his shock when he heard the large man's shout from the second floor.

"OI! SCRAM!" Was heard before a door slammed shut and a stampede of wizards once again flung themselves over the railing, a blonde one quickly making his way to the bar to grab as many bottles of liquor as he could.

"I was finally able to stomach going up there again! What the hell happened?" Laxus hollered out, prompting every mage there to turn to the visiting dragon slayer.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" Everyone shouted at the suddenly cornered man.

Rouge only sighed in disappointment before getting up to head out of the guild, answering their question as he walked away.

"How was I supposed to know that he'd actually like the idea of her having a kid?"

The guild immediately went silent before dual squeals were heard from Mira and Lisanna as they quickly began talking about what Gajeel and Levy's kid would look like, causing everyone to groan as the sounds of the two mage's attempts at answering that question began to make their way through the guild hall.

"I wonder if Sting found Natsu yet." Rouge idly mused as the doors to the chaos that is Fairy Tail shut behind him.

* * *

><p>A half an hour after arriving at her home, Lucy found herself taking a second bath for the day, figuring that with how angry Natsu was earlier, it'd be best not to have Sting's scent on her reminding him of why he was so angry. After soaking in the warm water for a bit, she pulled herself out and wrapped a towel around her body, noting the sudden silence that could only mean Natsu and Sting's fight was over.<p>

As she exited her bathroom, the blonde peeked out to see if Natsu had come in; not seeing her teammate she quickly crept over to her bureau to grab a change of clothes. While reaching in, though, she suddenly found herself wrapped up in a tight embrace and pulled hard against a solid chest.

"N-, Natsu?" She timidly asked before glancing at her best friend as he moved to bury his face against her neck.

"What were you doing with him?" Natsu quietly asked; still breathing in her clean scent as he tried to calm down.

"I was out shopping when he found me," Lucy answered honestly, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, as well as the fact that she was only in a towel. "I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until you came to fight him, so I just dealt with him until you came."

Natsu nodded against her neck, pulling her in tighter before speaking again.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Ummm, he wouldn't take his arm off my shoulder the entire time, other than that…" Lucy explained; swallowing thickly as she remembered what had just happened outside. "Other than that, you stopped him before he could do anything else."

"Good," he growled out before suddenly spinning the blonde in his arms and pushing her back against the dresser, leaning his forehead against hers as he stared at her, his expression more serious than she was used to seeing outside of battle.

"Natsu?" The celestial mage once again found herself prompting. "What's wrong?"

"Just let me think for a minute, Luce," Natsu said; staring into her eyes as if he was searching for an answer in them.

As they stood in silence, Lucy tried to will away her blush from his proximity, but she knew it wasn't working, she only hoped that he didn't notice. When she suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, gently brushing along her cheek bones she knew he did in fact notice.

"Why are you blushing, Lucy?" He quietly asked her, though he seemed to be slightly amused at her reaction.

"Ummm, well," she began, tearing her eyes from his as she looked away from the grin that was slowly spreading across his face. "I am standing here in a towel, you know, and, well, ummmm…."

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at her discomfort, her sudden shyness was cute and endearing, and a welcome change to the hostility he normally faced from her when he found her in this state. His quiet laugh succeeded in bringing her attention back to him, causing him to grin even more as she scowled at him, her embarrassment forgotten in exchange for her annoyance at his amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, Luce." The fire dragon answered before leaning in closer to her, whispering against her lips. "You're just too cute sometimes."

With that said he quickly claimed her lips with his own, grinning at the shocked expression on his teammate's face before she quickly gave in, shutting her eyes as she kissed him back. Natsu didn't waste any time in pulling the woman in closer, slanting his mouth over hers as he pushed his tongue past her lips to deepen the kiss. He groaned into her mouth as he managed to coax her tongue into playing with his own.

After kissing her senseless for a few minutes, thoroughly tasting her mouth, the fire mage moved to trail kisses along her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking just behind her ear as he pulled moans from the blonde who was fisting her hands in his hair to pull him in closer. Feeling bold because of her reactions, Natsu let one hand fall down to her exposed thigh, teasing the skin as he worked his way back up to grab hold of her hip beneath the towel. He wrapped her leg around his waist before reclaiming the woman's lips, pushing his hips against her own, rubbing his groin against her now exposed womanhood.

Lucy pulled away to let out a deep moan, wrapping her other leg tightly around the man's waist to grind back against him, causing the dragon to groan against her neck.

"Shit, Luce," Natsu panted as he held her tight against him, his hands supporting her legs as he moved away from the bureau to fall onto the bed with the blonde beneath him. As soon as they landed he quickly went back to work on feeling every curve on her body, stripping the useless towel away as he trailed his mouth down to her collarbone.

"Natsu," the celestial mage moaned, her hands still fisting in his hair as he began to kiss the tops of her breasts. "Where in the world did this come from?"

The pink haired man only grunted before tracing around one nipple with his tongue, grinning at the moan it brought out as he then latched onto the pink nub. After a few minutes of drawing more moans from the woman, as well as exciting her enough to grind her core against his still hidden member, he decided to answer her question.

"I couldn't stand the thought of that bastard, or anyone else, touching you like that." He told her as he moved his face back to her own. "You're my best friend, Lucy. Out of everyone in the guild I'm the closest to you, I'd do anything for you, even though I've only known you for less than a year. But I never want to see you with another man; I want you all for myself, Luce. I didn't realize until I caught him trying to kiss you, but the first thought I had was that it should be me kissing you, especially when I knew it was going to be your first."

Lucy could only stare wide eyed in shock as Natsu spilled his heart out to her; she knew he was telling her the truth because he would never lie to her about something so serious.

"Lucy, I love you." He confessed; grinning as a smile began to spread across the woman's face. "So, will you let me be your first, and hopefully only, for everything?"

"Natsuuuu," Lucy practically whined while pulling him into a tight hug, "I love you, too, you big idiot."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at her answer, of course she'd call him an idiot when returning his confession; it was like her defense mechanism when she was embarrassed. His amusement didn't last long before he remembered what they had been doing before and quickly got back to the activity he never knew could be so fun.

Despite what everyone thought about his relationship with Lisanna in the past, he'd never actually been in the situation he was in at that moment. The only thing he had to go on were stories from his fellow guild mates, most notably Gildarts, Laxus, and Cana, who were all more vocal about their sexual experiences. Natsu figured he was doing a pretty damn good job, all things considered, seeing as Lucy as practically melting at his every touch.

As the fire mage continued to assault the blonde's chest and neck, nipping and sucking on her delicate skin; Lucy managed to keep herself busy with removing his shirt and working on his waist coat and pants. Once Natsu managed to free himself from the cumbersome layers of clothing he moved his hand to trace around her glistening wet folds, grinning wildly as he pulled deeper moans from the woman as she automatically rubbed herself against his fingers. As he returned to kissing her, Natsu gently let two fingers enter her virgin sheath, slowly working them in and out while teasing the bundle of nerves hidden above the opening. He was so focused on swallowing her moans and cries; he didn't notice her hand inching down his chest until it suddenly wrapped itself around his aching member.

"Shit," he choked out after ripping himself from her lips, leaning his face against her shoulder as he panted from the sensations overcoming him. "That feels so good, Luce."

His only answer was a louder cry as she arched against him, drawing his fingers in deeper while she tightened her grip on his length. Natsu found himself practically thrusting into her hand as she continued to rub along the length, and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. The dragon quickly took his hand from the girl's canal, smirking at her whine of disappointment, before moving between her legs to line himself up to enter her.

Laying himself atop the blonde, he tenderly kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I've been told this hurts, so sorry, Lucy." He said before slowly pushing himself into the tight opening.

As he worked through the natural resistance he moved his face back to hers, gently kissing hers lips to distract her while also comforting her. When he reached the point of greatest resistance, the small barrier proving her innocence, he pulled back slightly before pushing himself through, clamping his mouth over her to try and muffle her scream of pain.

"I'm sorry, Luce," he said again, kissing away at the tears falling down her face as he waited for her to adjust. "I wish I didn't have to hurt you."

"Its okay, Natsu," Lucy panted out, trying to calm her sobs and relax her body enough to continue. After a few minutes of adjusting she experimentally moved her hips against his own, and nodded for him to continue when the pain was barely there.

Natsu once again withdrew from the painfully tight canal before slowly thrusting back in, repeating the process when the woman only winced slightly. After a few thrusts, Lucy's discomfort seemed to turn into enjoyment as she began moaning again and thrusting her own hips to meet his. From there the fire dragon kept his body completely atop hers, nearly crushing her in his embrace as he enjoyed the feel of her soft curves pressed tight against his harder body, burying his face in her neck as he returned to nipping and suckling on the flesh, creating small red welts that would claim her as his.

As they continued to grind their bodies together, Natsu slowly began to pick up the pace of his thrusting; working them both hard so sweat began to glisten on their bodies, making their skin slide together to create new sensations. Eventually the heat and friction came to be too much as Lucy felt the fire Natsu lit in her stomach erupt, causing her to cry out as her body clenched around his; spasms overtaking her as she lost control and saw stars burst in her vision. Her orgasm led Natsu over the edge to his own as he groaned against her neck with one final thrust, emptying himself in her as he swore he blacked out from the overwhelming euphoria of his release.

The new couple could do nothing more but lay there, panting in exhaustion as they came down from their mutual high. Eventually Natsu realized that he was crushing his partner and rolled to the side, curling around the exhausted blonde and grinning at her dazed expression.

"Damn, if I knew it would be that amazing I would have done this a lot sooner!" Natsu told her as he moved the hair plastered to her face. "Plus that's a great workout, maybe I'll have to include this in my training!"

Lucy giggled at his excitement before burrowing against his chest with a sigh.

"As long as you only plan on doing this with me, then I guess we can work something out." She told him tiredly, shutting her eyes in the hope of getting a good nap in after everything they did.

"Well who else would I do this with anyway, weirdo? As far as I know you're the only girl I ever want to be with."

"That's good to know… I love you, Natsu." Lucy replied; her voice drifting off as sleep began to overtake her.

"Love you, too, Luce."

With that Natsu drew her in tighter, burying his nose into her hair as he breathed in her scent that was completely laced with his own, before following her into sleep. The fire dragon idly realized that this is what Sting was talking about when he hollered out to her before their fight, and figured that he must not be that horrible a guy if he actually helped him see how much he loved the beautiful mage sleeping in his arms. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try and kill him, though, if he ever saw the rival dragon slayer so much as look at his girl again.

* * *

><p>Outside the apartment Rouge came across his very beaten and wet partner lying in the road, staring up at the sky with an amused grin on his face.<p>

"I take it you found Natsu?" He asked while reaching down to help the other dragon slayer stand up.

"More like I found Lucy," Sting mused with a weak chuckle, moving to lean against his best friend as he offered his shoulder to him, "then Natsu found us."

"I'm guessing whatever you were doing to her, Natsu wasn't too happy about it?"

"Nope, he beat the shit out of me!" The blonde laughed out as they limped down the street. "Too bad he came when he did, though; I was so close to getting a kiss from her."

Rouge just shook his head in amusement as he supported his friend, wondering how hard Sting got hit in the head to actually be happy about losing a fight with his rival.

"Did ya find Gajeel?" Sting asked as he took in Rouge's rather clean appearance.

"Yes, but he was more interested in trying to get his girl pregnant than fight with me." The dark haired dragon slayer admitted, frowning slightly at the reminder of being brushed off for a fight.

Sting erupted in laughter, though, upon hearing of the iron dragon slayer's antics, but was forced to stop when his injuries screamed out at him, making him cough with the pain overtaking his body.

"Well, I guess we can say they owe us big," he managed to choke out, still laughing slightly through the pain.

"He really did a number on you if you're actually enjoying this," Rouge mused before his eyes widen in shock as the blonde man suddenly collapsed against him, completely unconscious, forcing his teammate to shuffle him onto his back. With another defeated sigh, Rouge began to make his way back home with his friend draped over his back. "Damn it, the last thing I needed was to carry your heavy ass all the way back to the guild."

_~fin~_


End file.
